Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: What happens when the magic of the Beast's curse returns stronger than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise's latest story poll results are in and here is the big winner! Enjoy and no flames please**!

* * *

What if I told you all that the same enchantress who changed the Beast was not alone? What if I told you all that she had a brother. A brother who ruled over the magical realm and was not too keen on what Prince Adam had done to his sister when he was still an arrogant brute.

"It seems to me like he still needs to be taught a lesson," He said, looking in a large crystal ball in his throne room. The room was dimly lit, but that did not bother the large enchanter at all.

"Dear brother. I am sure Prince Adam learned his lesson. He is no longer the monster we thought he was." The enchantress replied.

"Are you sure sister? It appears to me that he still needs to learn about love and how to love." The enchanter replied.

"Malchior. Please listen. He has earned his freedom because he found someone to love him, even in his beastly state."

"I see. Well then…you will not mind if I happen to drop in on his castle to see for myself."

"Can you not watch him through the crystal realm ball?"

"I prefer not to. I wish to see him in person." Malchior replied. The enchantress could only nod and heed to her brother's wish. He was the most powerful of their realm and he could not be stopped even if she wanted to stop him!

In reality, Malchior wanted to know if Prince Adam truly changed. Changing one's heart and personality is not an easy task. Therefore, he needed more proof. He snapped his fingers and in one moment, he changed himself into an elderly gentleman who was dirty and definitely not pleasing to the eye.

"We will see Prince Adam…we will see…." He smirked. And with those words, he disappeared to Earth.

Meanwhile at the castle….

"Please leave me alone!" Adam snapped at Lumiere.

"Master listen. I know that you don't feel well. Please eat this pea soup!"

"I told you I hate pea soup Lumiere!" He growled.

"Adam please…he's only trying to help," Belle said, now walking in the room wrapped in a thick blanket. She too was sick.

"Belle, go to bed my dear! You're sick!" Adam said, now walking over and gently feeling her forehead.

"But master!"

"I refuse to eat any of that!" Adam snapped, now turning and looking at Lumiere once more.

"Well if you won't eat any of that, at least have some of this gingerroot tea and fish oil syrup! It's the only way to clear that fever and clear those aching muscles!" Cogworth said, now walking in with the fish oil.

At that very moment, Malchior had just come to the large castle door with his basket filled with various roots and plants. He was just about to knock when Lumiere came running out the front door!

"Oh my! Pardon me!" Lumiere said quickly.

"Is everything alright Sir? I was only going to ask if you wanted to by some of my mint plants or roots for ginger tea?" Malchior replied, still in disguise.

"No sir! I mean, no thank you! The master is very ill at this time but refuses to take any of those items!"

"I see…" Malchior replied.

"Please excuse me!" Lumiere replied, now quickly running out to grab more firewood for the fire. Malchior then became invisible and entered the castle.

Chip was just walking in with some hot milk for Prince Adam, but once again he was being stubborn!

"Hot milk for you master!" Chip grinned.

"No thank you." Adam huffed, now sitting in a chair with Belle next to him.

"But master you have to have something!" Chip said, now becoming concerned.

"Please drink it Adam…you won't recover if you don't!" Belle said in concern.

"I don't want it and I'm not sick!" Adam growled, now becoming angrier. Malchior watched them even closer and saw Chip becoming a bit frightened.

"Master please…mom is out of town for a bit and she told me it was my job to take care of you!" Chip replied.

"I am here! I have more tea! This tea is different! It is made with mint not ginger!" Lumiere said, now walking in and very tired from making different things for his master.

"I said…no!" Adam said, now looking more agitated.

"B-But…" Chip started.

"ENOUGH!" Adam roared, now standing up and making Chip fall down on his rump in fear and spill milk all over the floor!

"Adam! You scared him!" Belle said in alarm, now quickly wiping her own feverish forehead and getting up to help Chip.

"Oh Chip..I…I…" Adam started and kneeled down to try and help him up.

Suddenly, the entire room went dark! Deep and terrible laughter filled the room and soon a large being suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. He was approximately 9 feet tall and he had long pointed ears, pale skin, green eyes, noticeable fangs, long white hair, and he was wrapped in a large green robe-like garment.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Belle gasped.

"Who are you?! Get out of my castle!" Adam thundered.

"Ah ah ah Adam…you cannot remove Malchior, the enchanter that quickly." Malchior grinned smugly. "I now see you still have a lot to learn about loving others."

"What are you talking about?! I broke the enchantress's spell!" Belle said confidently.

"I know you did my dear. But look at the way he treated his servants. He scared that young child half to death and didn't even try to listen when they worked so hard to make him those things to make him well." Malchior thundered. Everyone flinched except for Prince Adam.

"You don't frighten me. I made a mistake and I understand that. But…"

"But nothing." Malchior said, now turning and seeing Chip still on the floor in horror and covered in milk. "You poor creature. You deserve someone that will treat you better than he has," He said, now kneeling down and putting a hand on Chip's head.

"Stay away from him!" Adam warned. Malchior ignored him.

"My dear young man…let's may a deal." Malchior grinned deviously.

"W-What kind of deal?" Chip said, still trembling being in the shadow of a large being.

"Now now, do not fear my young man. I will make you a deal. If you agree to be my servant, I will make your master and his wife much better. Their sickness will be gone." Malchior promised.

"S-servant! B-But I can't leave my mom and my family!"

"Chip NO!" Adam bellowed, now rushing forward, but Malchior put up a clear barrier that prevented him from getting through!

"Chip don't listen to him! You can't leave us!" Belle yelled, now running over, but unable to get through!

"Don't believe him little one!" Lumiere said, now starting to cough.

"See young one. Your other friends are becoming ill as well. You wouldn't want your mother to be ill as well would you?"

"No," Chip said, sadly. "But I can't just leave! I don't know you!"

"It is up to you young one. But remember…I won't wait forever. It is the health of your master and your friends or to be my servant." Malchior replied, now gently taking Chip's chin and making him look at him. Chip stared into his haunting green eyes and tears welled up in his own eyes. For a young 9 year old boy, he felt like he didn't have much choice. Taking a deep breath, he looked away from the titan but then looked back at him.

"I-I will b-be your servant i-if I can come and visit them from time to time."

"Hmmmm?"

"I won't go unless I can come back to visit!" Chip said sadly. Malchior looked at him with a raised eyebrow in amusement. After a few seconds, he chuckled and gently ran his hand through his hair.

"I accept your terms young one."

"CHIP SAY NO!" Cogsworth bellowed, now afraid for Chip's safety.

"He said yes?! Chip stop!" Adam said in horror, now banging harder on the forcefield.

"Chip!" Belle screamed, now tears streaming down her face. But no one had time to say anything else…before they knew it the Enchantor gently picked Chip up and looked at them. His eyes glowed white and they slowly began to disappear.

"The deal has been made. Chip has agreed to be my servant for your health to be restored." He said, and without another word, they were gone.

Everyone slowly began to feel better but now they had a bigger problem: Chip was in the hands of Malchior the enchanter and they had no way to get him back.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Malchior arrived at his castle and took Chip by his arm as he led him to his throne room.

"Let go!" Chip demanded angrily.

"I won't let you go young human. You are my slave now," Malchior said with a smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone," Chip replied with venom filling his voice.

"Now now…why do you show such animosity and fear Chip? After all…you will be here for the rest of your life," Malchior replied, now sitting on his throne and crossing his legs.

"I only did this for Belle and Prince Adam! They would still be sick if I didn't do this!"

"I see." Malchior smirked. "You humans are not aware of what love is. That girl Belle may have broken my sister's spell but it won't be strong enough to stop mine!" he said, his eyes now glowing white. "Only one thing can release you from my hold."

"What is that?"

"If I told you, you would be released at this moment and we can't have that, can we?" Malchior smirked.

"But Belle and the others!"

"I told you that you would be taken care of. Do not worry so much." Malchior said lazily, now propping his chin on his hand.

"But I…"

"You will have all the food, care, and nourishment you want. What more can a simple Earth creature want?" Malchior replied, now standing up and walking out of the room.

Chip could only stare sadly as the large being left the room without so much as a glance at him.

Meanwhile, back at Adam's castle….

"We've got to see how to get Chip back!" Belle said frantically.

"My love…all of this is my fault. If I had been kinder to you all none of that would have happened." Adam said sadly. His sickness and the others' sicknesses were wearing off but they were still not feeling 100 percent just yet.

"Darling. We will find a way to bring Chip back. We always have and we always will be there for him," Belle said, now reaching over and pulling Adam into a kiss. He let his lips massage hers as he deepened the kiss, but soon he let her go.

"Belle…that enchanter was very powerful. He is something we've never faced before. And yet something about him seems…familiar."

"We can't worry about that now. We have to find a solution to this," Belle said with determination. "We need to find a way to contact the enchantress."

"The same one who…" Adam couldn't even finish because that enchantress still left a bitter taste in his heart from changing him into a beast!

"Adam, we have to. We need her help in order to find Chip."

But they didn't even have to say anything else. For at that moment, a bright white light appeared and the enchantress was before them! Her eyes, gown, and skin were pale white and her hair flowed in the wind.

"I cannot help you in your quest but I heard your cry. The only way to bring your child back is to face Malchior."

"Face him?!"

"But how can we face him when we don't know where he is?" Adam said, now glaring at her with distrust. Sensing his animosity, the enchantress floated closer to him.

"You know Malchior better than you think you do Prince Adam. You do not need to find him…he will find you." And with those words, she was gone and leaving them in a state of shock and anguish.

"What did she mean by that?!" Belle gasped.

"I don't know, but we need to find out what to do and fast!" Adam said. He then noticed that the others were better, but still sick. "In the meantime, we need to see to each other."

For you see, Malchior did keep his promise to clear the illness, but he did not promise how long the process would take.

That night at Malchior's castle…

Malchior was being entertained by some other enchanters. He was the best enchanter of them all, but enjoyed their company and entertainment.

"We heard that you have a young human," a young enchanter replied.

"Yes. He is a very interesting creature," Malchior replied, now tasting his wine and gently drumming his fingers on the table.

"May we please see him?" a female enchanter asked eagerly.

"Hmmm…I am not sure," Malchior replied.

"Please let me see it! I have never seen a human," another one asked.

"No. You all may see the young human at the gala within three moons time," he replied, now leaning back and noticing that Chip was hiding behind a nearby curtain in terror. As the other guests began to ease from the room, Malchior walked over to the curtain and moved it, revealing a terrified child. "Chip?"

"I wanna get out of here!" Chip said, his eyes now wide as he saw the other enchanters' demonstrating their powers to each other.

"Chip, now calm yourself. There is nothing to fear," Malchior replied, still sipping his wine.

"I wanna go home! This was a terrible idea!"

"Chip…"

"I wanna go home!" he begged, now trying to run, but Malchior grabbed his arm gently.

"You're not going anywhere. You belong to me now," Malchior said coolly, now waving his hand and a gold collar appeared around Chip's neck. Chip began to scream in terror and pull at it, but Malchior quickly put down his wine glass, picked him up, and pressed a sharp clawlike finger on his forehead. Within a second, Chip was out cold in a deep sleep.

"Now now Chip. I can't have you running and being frantic around my castle. After all, you only need time to become adjusted in your new home." Malchior whispered, now carrying Chip up the long and winding staircase to the room he had prepared for him. Once Chip was placed in the large bed, Malchior walked to an open window, smirked, and made a wine glass appear in his hand once more.

"Well well Prince Adam, as you humans say, it's your move," he laughed, his voice echoing over the trees and the distance.

Meanwhile…

Adam watched as Belle was sleeping soundly next to him on his bed. He ran his hands through her hair and he was remembering when there was a great epidemic in his kingdom shortly after he became human once more. The epidemic almost killed Belle and everyone in his castle. It was a terrible, terrible time and one that would have truly wiped everyone out.

While Adam thought, he still couldn't forget the enchantress' words. How could he know Malchior when this was the first time he met him? Or was it the first time? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's eyes opened gently when he heard a slight chuckle in his room. He turned and at the end of the bed, Malchior was grinning at him. Adam growled in anger and immediately jumped to his feet, but turned to Belle.

"Belle! Belle wake up!"

"She can't hear you Adam. I have manipulated time with my magic. Only you and I can see or hear each other." Malchior smirked, now sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs.

"What do you want monster?!"

"Monster is it? Do you really not recognize me Prince Adam?" came the soft reply.

"What are you talking about?"

Malchior shrugged and transformed into a tall gentleman with black and white hair, devious green eyes, and wore the finest quality of cotton shirt and pants. Adam's eyes suddenly widened in terror and horror! Yes, he remembered this man and the mistake this man caused him to make years ago.

"Now do you recognize me?" Malchior grinned, now changing back to his original form.

"You…that horrible man was you?!" Adam snapped, now walking forward.

"I must say you are very bold for a human. Most humans do not approach an enchanter without some sort of protection." Malchior chuckled, now looking down at Adam and chuckling.

"There is nothing funny about this situation." Adam hissed.

"Oh I will say it is. You owed me and I simply took what was mine. And you still owe me," Malchior grinned.

"You didn't need to take Chip! You needed to speak to me first!" Adam growled.

"You cannot control what I do little prince. I am not going to simply do whatever you say."

"Malchior, if you so much as harm one hair on his head…"

"I won't do anything to the child. If anything, he will be the best slave I've ever had." Malchior smirked, now forming an apple in his hand and biting into it.

"Malchior…he's only a child! I won't let you do this to him or my kingdom!"

"Adam, you and I made a deal. You broke your part of it because you know what I really want."

"And you won't get it! You lied to me! If I knew that was what you wanted I would have never agreed to your terms!"

"But I will get what I want eventually. I always do."

"Adam, what's going on?" Belle asked, now turning over and looking at them both. Malchior's eyes widened and he dropped the apple on the floor.

"You can see us? And hear us?" Malchior asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but what are you doing here and where's Chip?!" Belle said angrily, now getting up and standing next to Adam.

"You were not included in my spell." Malchior said lowly, now staring at her harder.

"What are you talking about?!" Belle replied in confusion. Malchior did not respond. He immediately vanished from their eyes.

"Wait!" Adam yelled, now running to grab him but Malchior was gone.

"Did he bring back Chip?" Belle asked hopefully.

"No. But Belle, you did something that definitely shocked him."

"What?"

"You woke up and could see and hear us. Malchior said that his spell was only so that he and I could see and hear each other because we had something private to discuss. Somehow, you defied his spell without even trying."

"What? You mean he wanted to speak to you alone and I somehow interfered with his spell?"

"Yes."

"What did he want to speak about?"

"Belle. I know who Malchior is. He was in disguise as a merchant a few years back. That is how we met."

"Y-You know him?! Well what did he say? How is Chip?!"

"Belle…Chip, is fine. But I have an even bigger issue on my hands. I owe Malchior a debt and he took Chip in place of what he really wants."

"What?! My love are you saying you made a deal with him?!"

"That was before I knew he was an enchanter Belle, now please listen!" Adam said, now getting annoyed. "Chip is safe for now but I need to find a way to get him away from Malchior."

"What do you mean?"

"Malchior was not after Chip when he came. Chip was only a distraction and to anger me. He is working on our emotions. He is after something else but I won't give it to him! NEVER!" Adam said, now walking around in anger. Belle was beginning to fear for her safety and those around her. This enchanter was more deadly than they thought he was.

"Adam," she whispered quietly and now touching his arm. "What does he really want?"

With those words, Adam gently took her face in his hands and his blue eyes stared deep into her soul.

"Belle….he wants you." Adam replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Belle…I do remember Malchior. I know that you deserve to know all of what happened back when that epidemic was sweeping our kingdom."

Flashback…

"She's going to die! Is there anyone who has that medicine she needS?" Adam said, now feeling his own feverish head and feeling Belle's forehead too.

"There is no more in this part of the country." Mrs. Potts said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We're all going to die!" Lumiere said in a panic.

"No we won't! I'm going out and finding that medicine myself! You all stay here and see to Belle!"

At that very moment, the great bell of the castle rang, signaling that someone had come. Adam weakly walked to the door, making Cogsworth sit down.

"Don't move. You're just as ill as Belle and the others. Stay here." he replied, now walking once more towards the door. Once he opened it, a merchant was standing there with a large bag of herbs.

"I see your kingdom has been affected with the illness too your Highness." The merchant crooned gently.

"Who are you?" Adam replied in suspicion.

"I'm just a humble merchant that has been traveling from town to town. I am here to help. I know that your kingdom and all of your inhabitants as ill."

"Yes we are. But the only medicine is far away in another kingdom. I will travel there shortly to get those items."

"You won't need to my prince." The merchant whispered, now pulling out the large plants and herbs needed to make the medicine. Mrs. Pott, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip, and Adam's eyes were all widened! There was enough medicine here for years, maybe centuries!

"How can I ever repay you!" Adam said, now accepting the bag eagerly from the merchant.

"Prince Adam…I would like your most beautiful flower." The merchant replied softly. Adam turned and looked at him in confusion, but then smiled. Surely the merchant meant the large and beautiful light purple lilacs that grew in the garden of the castle.

"Of course! I will have it ready for you now!" Adam said, now turning and getting ready to head to the garden. He was going to get his most beautiful bunch of flowers for this merchant personally!

"No my dear Prince," the merchant replied, stopping him. "If you don't mind…I will return in two months time to claim the flower. I hope you do not mind if I choose it myself?"

"Of course not my dear Sir! You will have the honor of not only picking the flower, but I will also host a banquet in your honor for saving my kingdom!"

"You are too kind your highness," the merchant smirked, now kneeling down and kissing Adam's hand in respect for the prince.

A few months later…

Prince Adam heard a knock at the door and saw that the same merchant was being escorted into his parlor. He smiled happily at the man!

"Ah! You've come back! Come! Let us go and pick the flower and you will stay the night with me! I will host a large banquet for you tomorrow!" Adam said, now happily walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"You are too kind my dear Prince. Yes, let us go to the garden," the merchant replied, now looking around and glancing around the castle. Within a few moments time, they were in the garden and the merchant was gently touching and smelling every flower in the garden. But after a few moments, Adam was confused. This merchant was not interested in the biggest and brightest lilacs he had.

"I am not sure what you are looking for Sir. I have shown you all I have."

"Your Highness, there is one flower you have not shown me as of yet," the merchant replied, now turning and pointing to the beautiful fountain and pond. Adam looked around him and let out a gasp in shock! He was pointing to a large patch of lilacs, but they were small and nowhere as pretty as the ones he had shown him before. But in the midst of the flowers was Belle!

"Sir! What are you saying?! There is nothing over there but the weaker flowers and my beautiful princess Belle!"

"Your Highness. That is your most beautiful and gracious flower." The merchant replied, now walking over to Belle and gently kneeling before her. "Good morning Princess Belle," he cooed.

"Oh! Well, good morning to you too Sir." Belle smiled sweetly. But at that moment, Adam rushed over and stood in between her and the merchant. His face was pale, but his blue eyes turned to a stormy blue and Belle cringed. Adam's eyes only turned that color when Gaston tried to harm her!

"My dear. Please head inside. I need to speak to this gentleman alone." He said, trying to sound civil.

Belle nodded and quickly walked inside, but as she looked over her shoulder, she noticed the merchant's green eyes appeared hungry and determined. Feeling a breeze of fear, she hurried and walked briskly into the castle. After she was gone, Adam turned again to the merchant.

"Who are you?! How dare you ask for my wife!"

"Names are not important Prince Adam. But you owe me a debt. I asked for your most beautiful flower and she is what I want."

"You're insane! I thought you meant a flower from my garden!" Adam yelled angrily.

"Ah, but you didn't tell me to specify what type of flower I wanted," the merchant laughed, now turning and about to walk in his castle after Belle!

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Adam yelled, now grabbing him and throwing him down to the ground. The merchant rolled a bit, but stood up, very much undeterred.

"Ah, temper temper dear prince. I will get what I want eventually. You cannot protect her forever." The merchant laughed.

Adam knew he had to do something quickly. Belle was in danger, but what could he do. Suddenly, he had a plan. Magic! That was all he could think of!

"Fine. You may come for her tomorrow morning." Adam replied coolly.

"Splendid." The merchant replied, now turning and walking away. In reality, Malchior had no intention of showing his true form and he was pleased that Adam decided to give in. Or so he thought.

That night, Adam spoke to the others about the wicked merchant's plan. Cogsworth had a plan!

"You are right your majesty! Magic will protect Belle. A friend of mine practiced the magical arts years ago. There is a remedy for protecting Belle! It is the rose petal barrier."

"I have heard of that too. I will go and do more research in my library. You all bring the rose petals to me."

"From the roses in the garden?" Lumiere asked.

"No. The rose from my glass case in the West wing." Adam replied lowly, making them all shudder. No one was allowed in that wing, but this was an emergency.

Before long, Adam had the rose petals and he began burying bits of the flower all around the castle. When he was down to one rose petal, he held it up to his lips and kissed it. His kiss caused the rose petal to glow from red to white to pink to red once more. He then crushed the petal in pot of tea and served it to Belle. Belle was unaware what was in the tea, but Adam knew. That rose petal was going to be Belle's saving grace!

The next morning…

The merchant approached the castle, but when he went to open the door he received a nasty shock to his hand!

"GAH! What is this?!" He snarled.

"Your punishment you swindler." Adam replied, now walking and brushing his light brown hair from his face.

"What are you doing?!" The merchant hissed.

"Only giving you what you deserve. If I knew you wanted Belle all along, I would not have agreed to that deal. But now that I see what you are, you will no longer be a threat!"

"You've created a rose petal barrier I see." The merchant replied lowly, now looking at the castle. Malchior could see the rose petal barrier, but non-mythical beings could not. "Prince Adam, you will pay for this. I will eventually get what I want and your princess Belle will belong to me."

"You will never get her."

"Yes, I will. But until you give her to me…I will be back and take someone else dear to you. This rose petal barrier will not last forever. Once your barrier weakens, I will be back and claim my prize," the merchant said, now turning and disappearing into thin air! Adam froze and looked out into the distance. He still did not know this merchant was a mystical being, but he knew that this merchant was a threat!

Flash back ended…

Once Adam explained, Belle looked at him in understanding.

"Adam, you didn't know then."

"But I know now Belle. That merchant was Malchior all along! And he wants you."

"Adam, we will work this out together. It will be ok."

But at the moment, Malchior appeared once more!

"You surprised me earlier Belle, but I have since recovered. And now it is time to liven up my game," He grinned, now letting his green eyes glow white! Within seconds, Malchior, Belle, and Adam vanished! Malchior had taken them back to his kingdom!


	5. Chapter 5

Adam and Belle woke up in a large room filled with many flowers and vines. It was pure white and had flowers covering the entire floor.

"Where are we?" Belle asked, now feeling a large rose petal.

"We're in Malchior's castle. We need to…BELLE! LOOK!" Adam said, now pointing to a sleeping boy on a nearby bed. It was Chip!

"Chip! Thank goodness!" Belle gasped, now running over and gently cuddling him to her. Her moving caused Chip to gently stir.

"B-Belle! Adam!" Chip said in pure joy, now grabbing onto her and Adam as he came and hugged the boy.

"Chip, are you alright?" Adam asked, now scanning him and looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm ok Adam. He-He actually took care of me," Chip said, now pointing to the food and pastries in the room. Adam turned and his eyes opened in slight surprise seeing the large trays and foods in the room. "He gave me whatever I wanted."

"Chip, I can tell you've been crying." Belle said gently.

"It's because I've been having nightmares! Nightmares about you guys never coming and I would never see you guys again," Chip sadly responded, now holding them tighter.

"Touching reunion…" A voice replied. All three turned and saw Malchior leaning on a nearby wall drinking something like wine. Adam stood in front of Belle and Chip protectively.

"Adam, you're a very interesting and brave human. But no one can care for your flower like I can. I am Malchior, the most powerful enchanter in this realm. I care for all life and I have a right to take and care for whatever I want."

"This isn't caring, this is kidnapping!" Belle said angrily.

"And she isn't a flower! She's a young woman! And more importantly; she's my wife!" Adam snapped.

"Adam Adam Adam…look around. My castle is filled with the most precious and wonderful flowers and treasure. The only thing I am missing is Belle." Malchior said, now walking over to her and reaching out to her. Adam pushed his hand away and Malchior laughed.

"Your frustration does not bother me," Malchior chuckled, now snapping his fingers and making Chip disappear and then reappear by his side!

"CHIP!" Belle yelled in horror.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Adam said, now walking towards him.

"I will make a deal with you Adam." Malchior grinned maliciously.

"Never! I've learned enough from your deals!"

"Alright, then I suppose Chip would make a wonderful new addition to my slaves…permanently." Malchior said, now running a clawed hand through Chip's hair.

"You sick creature! Stop that!"

"Then will you listen to my options?" Malchior replied, now making a chair appear with a wave of his hand. He then sat down.

"What is it?!" Adam growled.

"You will entertain me and the guests the night of the gala tomorrow. Only, you will be in your beastly form as you were three years ago."

"WHAT?!" Adam gasped.

"Adam, don't listen to him!" Belle growled, now standing to her feet and looking at Malchior straight in the eye. "You must be insane to think he would do this!"

"Beautiful and brave. You will no doubt be the most beautiful flower in my collection." Malchior grinned, now grasping her face in his clawed hand, but she pushed him off. "And Adam, if you agree and entertain us the entire night, I will release you all and let you all go home."

"You liar. This is some sort of trap!" Adam hissed.

"It could be. But it is up to you to decide the fate of your loved ones and yourself. Either you entertain me or you all remain here. Chip will become my slave forever, you will become my entertaining beast, and Belle will become not only my most beautiful flower, but my wife."

Adam roared in anger and charged at Malchior, but Malchior quickly put Chip in his lap. Adam stopped short and stared at him in anger.

"You come any closer and Chip will never leave my castle again."Malchior grinned, now moving Chip's shirt and revealing the gold collar.

"You monster! Release him!"

"Don't push me Adam. I am running low on patience." Malchior smirked.

"Adam, please help me!" Chip begged, now trying to wrench free of Malchior.

"Now stop squirming Chip; living with me is not so bad. Perhaps I will move from making you my slave to my pet." Malchior cooed in Chip's ear, knowing it would make Adam furious.

"HE'S NOT YOUR SLAVE OR PET YOU SICK HEARTED SORCERER!"

"He will be if you don't submit. Now for the last time, what is your answer?" Malchior said, his eyes now glowing white.

Belle looked at Adam in horror as Adam looked at the ground and she could see him clenching his fist in the most dangerous manner. But then the unthinkable happened.

Adam nodded his head in agreement!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam watched in horror as a white mist surrounded him and he was once again the ghastly beast that he was three years before!

"Adam no!" Belle shrieked, now about to run to him, but Malchior grabbed her wrist! "Let go of me!"

"Now now, don't be so distraught. I can't have my flower looking like that," He smirked, now waving his hand and her dress soon changed into a beautiful royal blue dress covered in gold flowers. And soon a gold crown of roses appeared on her head as well!

"W-What?!" She said, now seeing herself in the mirror.

"No need to thank me! The fun has just begun." He laughed, now teleporting all of them away to the room where the gala was being held. Malchior seated himself on his throne and the other guests watched as Adam, now a beast, was shackled to a nearby golden pole in the middle of the room!

"What a magnificent creature." One of them gasped.

"I must say my sister did a fine job when she transformed him," Malchior laughed. The enchantress, Malchior's sister, could only look at him in sadness. She meant for Adam's beastly form to teach him a lesson, not for entertainment such as this.

Belle was in a daze, but when her vision focused she realized she and Chip were being stared at as well. She was chained to Malchior's throne and so was Chip.

"So these are your new human pets?" One enchanter asked.

"My what fine animals."

"Animal?! How dare you! We're not animals; we're human beings!" Belle thundered, now pulling hard at the chain that held her wrist.

"What interesting creatures. Where did you buy them?" Another enchanter asked, now eyeing Chip hungrily. "I must say I would be willing to buy this one from you!"

"Get away from me!" Chip snapped.

"NO! He's not for sale!" Belle yelled, now pulling Chip closer to her. But Malchior and the other enchanters only laughed; they seemed to enjoy getting under Belle's skin.

"Unfortunately, they are not for sale. They are my pets for now," Malchior smirked, now seeing Belle give him an angry glare. "Now then, everyone feast your eyes on my beast. What a creatures he is; he can handle any challenge you throw at him and is stronger than any other animal you all may have."

"He's not stronger than my wolf," Another enchanter scoffed, now making an ugly and deformed looking wolf appear. The creature drooled and growled, now howling horribly at the moon. Adam only rolled his eyes and let out an earth-shaking roar that made the wolf whimper and run away from the room. The enchanters laughed in excitement!

"It appears your "wolf" was no match for my beast!" Malchior laughed.

"H-He just wasn't ready," the other enchanter huffed.

"He's no match for my leopards!" A female enchantress smiled, now making three mutated looking leopards appear. They had horns on their heads and teeth like a saber-toothed cat! "Play with him, my pets!" She ordered.

But when they ran for the beast, one swipe of his paw sent them all flying into a pillar. Everyone cheered in happiness and glee, but Adam was feeling tired. He wanted to escape; not be on display in a mystical realml!

"Belle, I think I can get my arm free," Chip whispered, now pulling his arm from a chain.

"Perfect, now help me," She whispered. Chip nodded and they were able to gently slip their arms from the shackles that held them. "Thanks, now we have to get Adam free."

"But Belle, he's a beast! We gotta change him back to a human first!" Chip whispered.

"I know; we'll find a way." Belle responded, but before she could say more, her eyes widened in horror. Another enchanter, who clearly had too much wine, pulled out a magic whip and began teasing Adam with it. Adam growled and swiped at him, but the enchanter was barely out of his reach.

"Adam!" Belle yelled, now running to protect him but Malchior grabbed her wrist.

"Belle! How did you get free and where do you think you're going?!" He demanded.

"You said he would be entertainment; you never said anything about hurting him!" Belle yelled.

"Will you relax my queen? He's fine."

"I AM NOT YOUR QUEEN! AND YOU'RE HURTTING HIM!" She said angrily, tears running down her face now seeing the drunk enchanter whip Adam once more.

"I think you need to remain calm; sit still and enjoy the gala," Malchior whispered, now getting frustrated. But the minute he forced her back down, he noticed Chip was gone.

"Chip?" He said, now scanning the area. He then turned and saw Chip was running towards Adam and the drunk enchanter.

"Chip! Get back!" Adam bellowed, now seeing the enchanter raising the whip again to strike him.

"CHIP!" Malchior yelled, now quickly running towards them.

Meanwhile, Chip ran in front of Adam to protect him and took the blow for him! The whip hit him hard across the stomach and face. Adam roared in anger, but his chain held him back so that he couldn't reach Chip to protect him!

"Oh whaz this, anodder challen?" The drunk enchanter hissed, now raising this whip. But before it could come down, Malchior snatched it from his hands and shoved him hard to the floor.

"Enough!" Malchior thundered. Every enchanter stood up and bowed their head in respect. When Malchior said enough, everyone knew the show was over.

"I-I'm sorry Malchior. It appears I've had too much to drink," the enchanter said regretfully, now turning and walking back to his seat to recuperate. Belle was crying harshly as she pulled on the new chain that Malchior formed for her again; she wanted nothing more than to run to Chip and Adam and hold them in her arms.

Meanwhile, Malchior bent down and picked Chip up.

"You monster...if Chip dies, you'll pay…" Adam snarled, now making the other enchanters back away even more.

"Would a monster do…this?" Malchior soothed, now running his clawed hand over Chip's face and stomach. The wounds began to slowly but surely disappear and Chip slowly began to open his eyes.

"M-Malchior…,"Chip began, but Malchior put a clawed finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…enough little one. Your bravery has earned you your freedom." Malchior said, now helping him to stand. Malchior then motioned for the guests to leave the room and soon they were all alone.

"You all are free to leave now." Malchior responded.

"What?" Adam asked, still unsure. "Why?"

"It is because of Chip's bravery Adam. His love for you and Belle almost cost him his life just now but he was willing to do it. I see now." Malchior said softly.

"You see what Malchior?" Belle asked, now seeing her chains disappear and she was free to come and stand by them.

"That you all do care for each other more than I suspected; a love that was almost stronger than my love for you Belle. I will release you all for now, but Belle…be warned. I do not give up easily…" He said, now gently touching her face and running a hand through her hair.

"Then you will be waiting all eternity," Adam growled, now walking up to them, but feeling his beastly form wearing off.

"Relax Adam. I will not take your queen…for now." Malchior smirked. "But be aware, you may see more of me in the future." He then looked down at Chip. "You are quite a young man Chip. Perhaps you humans do know what it means to truly love someone after all."

And with those words, the last thing they saw was Malchior wink and give them a smirk and soon they were whisked back to the castle. They reappeared in Adam's room, but for the first few seconds, they all said nothing. Chip was the first to speak.

"Adam? B-Belle? Are we really back home?" He asked timidly.

"Yes! We're home! I'm just glad you all are ok," Belle said, hugging them both tightly with tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same!" Adam said, now kissing her and kissing Chip on his head. For a few moments, no one spoke. Then after some time, Belle was the first to say something.

"Do you really think we'll ever see him again?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure, but even if we do…we will be ready. We have earned his respect so I don't think he's a true threat anymore."

"And we owe our freedom to you too Chip," Belle smiled.

"Yes we do!" Adam laughed, now tickling the boy's sides and making him laugh.

"I'm just happy we made it back! I thought we'd be goners!" Chip said, now laying back on the bed. Adam laid back with him and pulled Belle down gently with them.

"Me too Chip. But we made it and we made it together," Adam said, now hugging them both to his chest.

From the other realm, Malchior watched and smirked as he bit into an apple.

"Do not worry. You will be seeing more of me again. Until next time my beautiful Belle," Malchior laughed, his strong laugh now echoing over the trees and over the valleys.

Would this truly be the end of Malchior? Only time will tell!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! This story was great to write!**


End file.
